Angel and Devil
by Eightian
Summary: Two mutants born to kill each other, fall in love?
1. Chapter 1

This story is actuall a dream that I had the other nite and I'm turning it into a story.

~Raven~

"Yugi Run!" He heard his grandfather yell, But he was frozen in fear. Suddenly he was on the ground. He looked up to see that Seto Kaiba had pushed him to the ground in an atempt to get him moving. "Go Yugi. Get out of here." Seto told him. "But I can't just leave you guys here." He yelled back. There was so much noise that he had to stain to here Seto who was standing right in front of him. "Yes you can! You have to! Go find the Devil, and beat him so that all of this will end! Go Yugi!" Jou yelled coming up from behind and picking Yugi up, seting him on his feet and shoving Seto out of the way and barly doging the sword at the same time. "Just go!" Honda grunted trying to keep a black wolf off of him and Jou's sister. (A/N: Whats Serenity's Japanese name? let me know please. Thanx!) Yugi couldn't fight them anymore, so he nodded and jumped into the air and pushed his wings out of his back and pushed down over and over trying to get high enough to fly away. "Remember your training!" His grandpa yelled. Again Yugi nodded, and started to fly away. 'Their never going to be able fight all of them' He thought to himself as he looked at the hundred wolves and men running to meet the no more than fifty good guys fighting against them. *"Firthia!" He yelled and fire shot out of his hands down at the bad guys, lighting them and a few wolves on fire. "Yeah!" He heard Jou yell. Yugi spun around and looked back at them and saw that dispite the fire that was still going, and lot of wolves were advansing (SP) on them.  
*"Wolf Kita." He yelled and all the wolves fell to the ground, dead. They nodded thanx and shooded Yugi away. But as he did he heard a group of scientists talking about the Angel, and the Devil. Yugi already knew who the Angel was, it was him. He was born a mutant. But he never knew untill a couple years ago. Six years ago to be exsact and he had been traning for the fight with the Devil ever sence. The only other mutant on the plaint. The only one that shared his power.  
"The Devil is in the US." He heard one of them say. The US? How was he supposed to get there? Well fly obviously, but he didn't have enough energy to fly across the ocean.  
'Maybe there will be boats passing by.' He thought to him self. And so, he took off in that direction, hoping, praying, that his friends and family would be ok.

Ok really short chapter i know but hey! Got to start somewhere, right.

These words are not real. I made them up. At least I think that there not real words. lol.

Firthia. Fur-Thee-Ah. Fire. Yelling this will create a lot of fire, whispering it will make a little fire.

Kita. Kee-Tah. Kill. Say this after naming what or who you want to kill. Example, Wolves. (Not that I have anything against wolves, their my favorite animal. Yugi is the one with the problum with them.) 


	2. Chapter 2

Well here you go guys! You guys wanted more of this story, well here it is. Be sure to check out some of my other stories!

~Raven~

Yugi's Pov.

As I flew away from the fight I began to think about who the other mutant could be. There were so many possiablities, but I had a feeling that I knew this person. 'Which is weird, the only person I've know that left was Yami.' I felt like crying. Just thinking his name was enough to bring tears to my eyes. I forsed them away and consentrated on getting to the US. It wasn't hard, I had a good sence of direction. I was flying as fast as usual, around 150 m p h. And where I-We lived wasn't far from the ocean, so soon I came to it. I was stronger than what I was when I first started, so I went about 3 hours before I needed to rest. And Ra must have been looking out for me because as I started to fly downward I saw a boat. Flying lower I saw that it wasn't just a boat, but a cruse ship. 'Cool never been on one of thouse before.' I thought as I grasfully landed on the roof. I layed down and watched the clouds float by. I went about an hour before someone saw me.

"Hay kid! Get down from there." One of the crew people yelled at me. I gave him a thumbs up and pushed my Angel wings out of my back. Light blue color, a few feathers on the bottum of them where the color of my eyes, a real deep color of violit. As I started to pick up speed, I suddenly senced danger. Looking around I couldn't see anything, but as I found out the hard way, that ment nothing. Then I smelt smoke. I looked down and saw that the ship I had just left, was on fire! 'Shoot, I don't know any spells that will put that out.' I thought. Knowing that I couldn't do anything I flew away, wishing them the best of luck. 3 hrs. later I came apond land. 'Yay Me!' I thought. I landed and looked around. I had very good eye site, so I could see the citiy about 10 miles ahead. pulling my wings in leaving no trace of them exsept two scars on my back were they come out from, I started walking in that were too many people out for me to fly. I found the road that led into the citiy and started walking along it. Cars apon cars drove by, none offering rides, but I didn't mind.

One car slowed down for me, I just waved him on and he did just that, not bothering to ask if I was ok. 5 miles to go and a car pulled over on the side of the road a little ways ahead of me. I kept walking untill I got closer to it. The driver door opened as I came up to it. Who I saw get out of the car made me stop in my tracks.

Normal Pov.

The car door opened to reaveal someone who looked just like Seto. The only difference that Yugi could see was that this man was American rather than Jappanesse. He waved Yugi over and he timidly walked over to the man.

"Need a lift?" The man asked. If this guy was anything like Seto, then he was easy to piss off. Not wanting to do that Yugi nodded his head and walked around the car, which happened to be a fansy new 2010 yellow and black Comaro, (Like Bumbble Bee in transformers.) and got into the passenger seat. The man got into the drivers seat and restarted the engine. The ride was quite, the only sound was the radio playing. Yugi listened to it a minute then realized he knew this song. Linkin Park's Breaking The Habit was playing. He started singing along with it quitely.

"I don't want to be the one the battles always choose,  
'Cause inside I realize That I'm the one confused.  
I don't know what worth fighting for or why I have to scream.  
I don't know why I instagate, say what I don't mean.  
I don't know how I got this way,  
I'll never be alright, So I'm breaking the habit Tonight."

"So You like this song? Oh I guess I should tell you, My name is Seth." Seth said when the chorse finished. Yugi nodded in answer. "My name is Yugi." He said. Seth nodded. They had just entered the citiy wich Yugi found out to be New York Citiy. 'Wow its really crowded here.' Yugi thought. "Where do you want to go Yugi?" Seth asked. Yugi gave him a small smile and shrugged his shoulders. Seth seemed to think about this and after several minutes he said,  
"I'll take you to someone who mite be able to help you out." Yugi nodded his head in thanks. They drove a couple more minutes before Seth pulled over on the crub and pulled out a cell phone. He dialed a number in and hit send. Yugi watched him in silence, listing to the conversation. (Oh yeah. He has really good hearing too. All comes with being a mutant)  
*Hello*  
"Hey Pup, What are you doing whith Atemu's cell?"  
*Well he put it down and left the room then you called*  
"Whatever. Just tell him that I'm headed his way with someone he needs to take care of." Seth said. 'Yep Seto would have sounded just like that too.' Yugi thought as he watched Seth hang up and continue driving. A couple blocks down and Seth stopped again and got out of the car. He motioned Yugi to follow, so he got out as well and followed Seth up some stairs,  
and down a couple doors, and stop at door number 22. It was then he realized that they were in an apartment. Seth nocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. When they did,  
the door flew open so fast that Yugi almost didn't catch it. Someone came running out and into Seth's arms. Yugi barly manged to catch site of blond hair (Know who it is? You guessed it.)

"Hay Seth." The blond mumbled. Seth returned the hug and whispered his hello. The blond looked up at Yugi and stared at him in confusion. He turned back to Seth, who just shrugged his shoulders in the unasked question.

"Who are you?" The bloned asked. "Yugi." Seth answered. The blond turned back to him.  
"I didn't asked you. So Yugi is it? I'm Joey." He said as he got out of Seth's arms. Yugi could really see him now, and he looked like the American version of Jou. 'How many are there?' He asked himself.

"Pup, Where's Atemu?" Seth asked. But before Joey could answer, a voice from inside the room answered.  
"Right here." It said. Yugi gasped.

I'm so mean. Ok you all know who it is but I'm going to leave it there. Other stories to update you know. well hope you love it. if you do hit the butten below. if you don't, well then do what you want. lov ya. ~Raven~ 


	3. Chapter 3

Hehehe. I am so sorry that I haven't been updating like I told some of you. I've had a mayjor case of writers block on this chapter! So please, please, please forgive me!!!

~Raven~

Atemu's Pov.

I walk into the living and just as I here Seth ask where I am. "Right here." I told him. Why was he and Joey standing in the door way instead of coming in? I shook my head as a gasp gets my attenchen. In the next second I'm on the ground with a small teen on top of me crying his eyes out. This was the one thing that I had made myself forget. The reason my name was changed.  
"Yugi." I breathed. I tightened my arms around his waist as he tightens his hold around my neck. I looked up as Seth and Joey enter the room. The made a move to forseably remove Yugi from me, but I jumped to my feet with Yugi in my arms bridle style. He 'eeped' but didn't make any other sound. I slowly walked over to the couch and set him on it. When he didn't let go, I neelt down next to him and kissed him on the forhead like I used to when he was upset. He let go and smiled, I smiled back. Seth cleared his throught and I rolled my eyes at him. Yugi giggled. How much I've missed that. Turning away from Yugi I look at Seth and Joey. "Yes?" I asked sarcasticly making Yugi giggle again. "Who-How-Wha-?" Seth askes. "Wow Seth. I don't think I've ever seen you at a loss for words." I smirk at him. He rolles his eyes and starts again.  
"Ok, Who is he?" "A friend of mine before I moved here." I answered. "Is he like you?" Joey askes. I teanse. I didn't want Yugi to know about that.  
"Like what?" Yugi askes. Great. "Like a mutant." Joey says before I can stop him. I watch as Yugi's eyes whiden.

~*~

Normal Pov.

~*~

Yugi jumped a way from Yami. "You? Your the Devil?" He askes. Yami sighed and nodded. Then snapped his head up to look at Yugi.  
"H-How do you know about that?" Yugi lookes at him and Yami could see the tears in his eyes. Ever so slowly, Yugi begins to bring is wings out. Gasps all around could be heard "No! No. You can't be. You just can't. I don't want to kill you!" Yami cryes as he falls to his nees crying. Yugi walks over to him and neels infront of him. He knew Yami wouldn't hrut a soul if his life depended on it. So maybe befriending the Devil wasn't going to be as hard as he thought.  
"Yami. We don't have to fight." He said as he plased a hand on Yami's shoulder. Yami looked up into Yugi's eyes.  
"We don't?" He questioned. "Nope. It's said that if I can befriend the Devil then together they could stop the evil, or if the Devil could befriend the Angel then they could destroy the world. Yami I know you wouldn't hrut a soul. Not even to save your own life. So together we can do this." Yami stared at him the pulled him into a tight hug.  
"Yami?" Joey asked, clearly confused. Yugi, Yami and Seth laughed at him.

~*~

Ok please don't kill me, I know its a really short chapter but I still have writers block. Which SUCKS!!! ok g2g lov ya ~Raven~ 


End file.
